shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hand of Sauron
The Black Hand, also known as the Black Hand of Sauron, is an antagonist in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. He personally killed Talion's family, both his wife and his son, which caused Talion to seek him out in order to kill him and exact his revenge, in turn weakening Sauron's grip upon Mordor. The Black Hand represents Sauron's deceit. After the formation of their army, Talion & Celebrimbor fight the Black Hand's talons (his personal Uruk guard) and kill them. The Black Hand shows Celebrimbor a memory of his past & attempts to force him to leave Talion's body by slitting his own throat. Suddenly, Sauron emerges in the Black Hand's place and assaults the now weakened Ranger. Talion, however, is able to join with Celebrimbor again after striking him down and leaving the Black Captain's corpse in his place. He is a playable skin in free DLC Background The Black Hand is the greatest and most feared of the Black Captains. His mere presence spreads terror to all on the battlefield be it foe or servants alike. Some say he was once a king from the east who brought Sauron the heads of two Istari as gifts. Others say that he returned across the seas with Sauron after the fall of Númenor. Still others claim that he is the Dark lord himself, taking fair form once again within Mordor. There are many stories of his Origins. All of them are lies. The only things which are certain are that he is a master of deceit, and that he serves his Dark lord with absolute loyalty Trivia *A skin was released that allows Talion to assume the appearance of The Black Hand, but this does not change Talion's voice. * The two Istari who are said to have been killed by him are potentially the two blue wizards who died in a mission to the east. * Many theories have arisen regarding his identity after the game's ending. Some say the Black Hand is just another of Sauron's forms (given his ability to shapeshift as seen in this game and the Silmarillion). Others that the "Black Hand" was just someone possessed by Sauron's spirit or alternatively that the Black Hand allowed him to at the game's end. * The Black Hand is the only of the Black Captains not confirmed to be a Numenorean. The Hammer had belonged to the Last Alliance of Elves and Men (The Men having been Numenoreans who fled after Sauron had seduced Ar-Pharazon with promises of immortality.) The Tower is mentioned to have been Numenorean (how he escaped it's destruction is never made clear.). The Black Hand's many stories mention him maybe being king of an eastern kingdom. Many eastern civilizations were enemies of Numenor and continued to wage war with their descendants in Gondor. If it is true that the Black Hand is Sauron, then he would be far older than not just Numenor, but many races.. Gallery ConceptArt BlackCaptain1 Printonly.jpg Black Hand in trailer.png The Black Hand VS Talion.jpg Image.jpg SoM Double-Counter 4.jpg 2014-10-26 00301.jpg 2014-10-26 00277.jpg 2014-10-26 00250.jpg 2014-10-26 00243.jpg 2014-10-26 00212.jpg 2014-10-26 00190.jpg 2014-10-26 00157.jpg 2014-10-26 00137.jpg Black Hand Skin 01.jpeg 2014-10-25 00002.jpg 2014-10-25 00001.jpg 2014-10-24 00003.jpg 2014-10-25 00003.jpg 2014-10-24 00002.jpg 2014-10-24 00001.jpg 2014-10-27_00008.jpg 2014-10-27_00004.jpg de:Die Schwarze Hand Saurons fr:Main Noire pt-br:Mão Negra ru:Черная рука es:La Mano Negra de Sauron Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants Category:Men Category:Enemies Category:Black Captains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters